


Addicted to You

by vexutopia



Series: Vampire!Reid [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt Aaron Hotchner, Hurt Spencer Reid, Jealous Aaron Hotchner, M/M, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Protective Derek Morgan, Protective Spencer Reid, Reid/Hotch - Freeform, Sad Aaron Hotchner, Sad Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Vampire AU, Vampire!Reid, bau, biting kink, criminal minds - Freeform, mlm, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexutopia/pseuds/vexutopia
Summary: Reid and Hotch continue to hide Reid's secret that threatens to come to the surface. A new case brings Morgan and Reid closer (as friends). Cue jealous Hotchner.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Vampire!Reid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125338
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to My Genuis The Vampire
> 
> TW// In this story, the team goes to a town with a cult motivated by racism and discrimination. This is understandably hard for Morgan, and the first chapter focuses on him a lot, but each chapter will have a central focus on one character. So while one chapter may center on Morgan, another may center on Reid or Hotch. Thanks!
> 
> feedback is welcome and appreciated btw

The hunger that had resonated for so long in Reid’s body had dwindled to nothing but a dull want for any sort of blood. Animal blood sufficed, for now, but Reid knew it was only a matter of time before that same thirst boiled up to the surface and snatched him up by the throat. It had been two months since the incident at the club, and since then he had taken to sneaking out of the window of his own apartment to scale the parks for deer. He’d been in the middle of Rock Creek when he got the call from JJ. He’d hurried back home as fast as he could to dress and meet at the airstrip as he’d been prompted. It was an apparent emergency, and they needed to inquire with local police in Utah right away. Seeing Hotch after moving out of his home was awkward every time it happened. Hotch would ask Reid about his shoulder, which had healed ages ago, and Reid would give a stiff, firm response all while trying his hardest not to beg Hotchner to speak of their kiss. Hotchner didn’t seem like the sort of man to kiss and tell, but Rossi had been giving them odd looks ever since that morning after that night. Morgan too, but Reid hadn’t told him. He told Morgan damn near everything, and Reid wondered if Hotch wondered if he’d told Morgan. In the same breath, Reid wondered if Hotch wondered if Reid wondered if Hotch had told Rossi. It was a slightly confusing situation, to say the least.

“Another case about vampires.” JJ said as she passed out the files, “They’re being rounded up by hunters and locked in garbage compactors. A garbage man in the area said he started smelling something putrid coming from the compactor. When he went to do the weekly cleaning, he found crushed skulls and bones.”

From the computer on the table, Garcia piped up, “The victims were seen being led into the compactor by men with iron rods. These icky guys didn’t show their faces. They wore masks.”

“What sort of masks?” Rossi asked.

“All white masks with a single blue stripe down the middle.” JJ explained, while Garcia remotely pulled up a photo, “Locals say it belongs to the cult who lives in the mountains. They’re called—”

“Night Killers.” Reid interrupted, “They became very popular around 1921, back when vampires began fighting to end the fact that hunting them was legal. Night Killers tied weakened vampires to trees and burned them with iron sticks until their skin peeled back. Then, they left them there to die.”

Hotch kept a firm expression, “What methods do the Night Killers practice today?”

“Says here they consider their ideologies to be a religion.” Prentiss read off a newspaper article that was in the file, “Their leader, Edwin Smalls, says he and his following is devoted to, quote, ‘cleansing the Earth of the devil’s creatures’ end quote.” 

“Are they legally established as a religion?” Rossi asked.

“No.” Reid shook his head, “There was a leader before Edwin Smalls. It was a man named Marlin Scouts. Before him was Andrew Hammer. All of these men were brainwashed by those who came before him, and it all follows a pattern. Devoted followers have no choice but to abide by the laws and regulations, or else they fall into the same fate as the very monsters they are killing. The Night Killers started as a small radical group against the integration of African American people in schools and societies. Hence the name.”

“Night Killers.” Morgan shook his head and sat back, “So, do these people have the same racist mindset as they did back then?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Reid admitted, “Look at the victims. Many of them are African American or Latinx vampires.”

Morgan pushed his face into his hands, “I’m not looking forward to confronting a racist cult about these killings.”

“You won’t have to deal with them.” Hotch promised, “You can join me when we introduce ourselves at the station.”

Prentiss crossed her legs, “Reid and I can go see what this cult’s deal is. Since they were caught on tape at the crime scene, maybe we can pull answers out of some of them?”

Hotch paused, “Alright. Make sure you watch each other’s backs.”

“Oh, I’ll take good care of him.” Prentiss teased as she reached across the table and patted Reid’s hand.

Rossi turned up his nose, “Guess that leaves me and JJ to talk to the guys at the compactor? Figure out how these assholes got past them all?”

“I’m certain they’re working together,” JJ mused. 

“I can work on getting the names and criminal history of the workers at the garbage disposal center!” Garcia piped up, “See who might be working hand and hand with the cult?”

Hotch nodded. He seemed tense, and the team noticed it. Just an hour before they landed, he closed the file he held and set it down slowly. Reid was the first to lift his eyes from his tasks to look to his unit chief. Morgan followed, then Prentiss, then JJ, and finally Rossi. Hotch released a stressful sigh and turned his hard eyes to those of his team members.

“This is going to be a difficult case. This is a small, conservative town that may not welcome us. They may even want to protect the cult. We must stick together and be mindful of each other.” Hotch’s voice was firm, “We are currently unaware of how this cult is leading these vampires to this remote part of Utah as well as how many have died. Let’s be mindful.”

The others could only nod. 

…

The grey, brick station had an immediate off-feeling that made the hair on the back of Morgan’s neck stand tall. As he and Hotch walked in, the bustle of the station became quiet. Solid, rough eyes turned to the two of them, but Morgan could feel how they landed on him. He straightened his back, flexed his shoulders, and walked alongside Hotch with a purpose in his step. Hotch, of course, would never dare tell Morgan to lower the aura of pride he displayed at that moment. He could tell this case would be difficult. As he and Hotch reached the office of the department’s chief, the brunette rose from his seat and shook Hotch and Morgan’s hand. No one missed how he slid his hand across his shirt before sliding it into his pocket. It could be missed by the untrained eye, but Morgan knew it was meant as an insult. It would have hurt him, had he any respect for this man.

“Name’s Mr. Micheal Bell,” he said with a smile, “I must say, it is an honor to have you gentlemen here in our town. It just breaks my heart to see the innocent die. I’m real glad we got a hold of y’all. I was almost scared you wouldn’t reply.”

“The case was dire,” Hotch replied, “Do you have a room for my team and I to set up in?”

“Sure!” Micheal said, “Gotta say, I talked to some lady on the phone. They only send you two?”

“The other agents are familiarizing themselves with the cult and crime scene,” Morgan said as he and Hotch followed Micheal to an empty office.

Micheal turned a little too quickly to look at Morgan, “Well. I hope they’re all having a swell time. I’ll go get a few of my deputies to get the files for you.”

When Micheal left the room, Morgan released a frustrated breath and exchanged a troubled look with Hotch.

“You don’t have to be on this case if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“No Hotch, that’s what they want. They want me to feel uncomfortable. They want me to leave.” Morgan glanced at the empty bulletin board on the wall, “I’m not letting them win.”

Hotch nodded for what felt like the millionth time. When Micheal and his deputies came back with the files, Morgan ignored their rough stares as he took one of the boxes from them. He and Hotch began pining up the photos of the dead vampires as well as ones taken by forensics. It was hard to make out damages caused by the crushing of more than thirteen vampires amongst all the debris and crash, but the small, local department had done well. Morgan stood back to look at the board once he and Hotch finished putting it all together.

“So we have a racist cult somehow grouping these black and Latinx vampires to kill them.” Morgan mumbled, “They threaten them into the compactor with iron rods. But there has to be something more. The vampires can easily fight back. These murderers have to have something they want. People who can overpower another person don't just _conform_.”

“It was dark, Morgan. Perhaps they didn’t know they were being led to a compactor.”

“They knew they were being led to their death.” Morgan felt as if his heart was bleeding, “They knew they were going to die. Maybe they didn’t know how, but they knew they were going to.”

Hotch sighed, “I think you’re right. Even if they were unable to overpower them, wouldn’t they be able to fly away?”

Morgan huffed, “Reid and Garcia know more about this stuff than anyone. Reid’s probably busy, so I’ll phone Garcia.”

Hotch watched him take out his cellphone and speed-dial Garcia. He thought it was nice that she was on speed-dial as number two. Reid was probably one. Hotch knew Morgan was Reid’s number one. Garcia answered after the second ring, and once Morgan put her on speaker, her bubbly voice filled the bare room.

“Mistress of evil speaking, to whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?” Her voice was sultry, in a joking manner.

“Hey, it’s me and Hotch here.” Morgan tried to make his voice sound at ease, but there was a tension in the back of his throat, “You think you could help us out?”

“Is boy genius unavailable?” She joked, with a laugh, “I’d love to help my lovely, what’s the issue?”

“What can you tell us about vampires and flying?” Hotch asked, “The victims have the ability to fly. Morgan and I are trying to figure out why they didn’t fly away if they knew they were being led to their death.”

“Well I didn’t finish the video, but from what I’ve seen the poor babes look malnourished and underfed. A vampire can only fly when he’s in a healthy state. An injured vampire isn’t able to fly, nor is one with low energy.” Garcia explained, “Also mixed-bloods. Vampires with one human parent typically only live to be about 21 in human years unless they are bit by a full-blood. Then they are granted the gift of flying and immortality.”

“So the victims are probably starved and then led to their death.” Hotch concluded, “Yet that still doesn’t explain how they're being lured to the cult grounds.”

“Y’know when these Night Killer guys first started killing African American people, they claimed their community was a sanctuary. Once African American people trusted this and showed up, the Night Killers would wait until an abundance showed up before killing them.”

“Shit.” Morgan closed his eyes and cursed, “When was the last known incident?”

“April of 1994,” Garcia recited.

“That marked the end of Apartheid in South Africa.” Morgan’s brows screwed together, “Did the prior killings not make the news?”

“All of this information has just recently been leaked.” Garcia’s voice saddened, “This had been happening since the 1870s.”

“One hundred and twenty-four years?” Hotch scowled, “With no media coverage? Even in a small town, surely someone should have spoken up.”

“The people who did speak up were probably killed,” Morgan growled, “This is all so sick. Garcia, do you know what media outlet leaked the news?”

“An independent media company who calls themselves ‘BB’.” Garcia’s typing was heard, “It’s a resistance group of black vampires who believed the Night Killers cult was a haven. Apparently, they called themselves ‘qui in praesidio’, which very roughly translates to ‘those who are in stronghold’, or ‘those who protect’.”

“Are they survivors?” Hotch asked.

“The three founders are.” Garcia read, “Their office is located somewhere in the Catskills, according to this article, but no one has ever found it. There is, however, a former member who lives about three towns away.”

“Alright.” Hotch nodded, “Once the others return, Morgan and I will fill them in and then go to see her. Do you have a name, Garcia?”

“Yep! Says here she goes by Opal Lillian. She’s 297 years old. She got turned when she was 34,” Garcia hummed, then gasped audibly, “Woah, she’s _gorgeous_!”

Morgan playfully rolled his eyes, “Thank you, Garcia.”

“Uh-huh, you’re welcome.” She sounded distracted, “Best of luck, stay out of trouble!”


	2. Chapter 2

The drive into the mountains was nerve-wracking for Reid, but arriving at the gates of the cult’s compound was even more troublesome. Prentiss got out of the car and stood tall, while Reid tried his best to look as if he weren’t ready to go feral from his hunger. The two of them were invited inside by a man in a long dark black robe. He had a bald head and a row of shiny, stark white teeth. Reid wasn’t sure why those were the two things he noticed above all else, but they stood out to him more. The elder shook Reid and Prentiss’ hands before he led them to a small home just at the start of the compound. When the three of them were sat down, Reid pulled out the file he brought along and showed him the enlarged picture of the mask. Matthew, as he called himself, cringed and directed his eyes away.

“Looks like folks is still trying to steal our design.”

“You believe someone is setting you up?” Prentiss asked as Reid took out more photos.

“I believe there are people in town who don’t like us. My family wears the masks because we are modest folk. When men go into town for supplies, we wear masks to protect our identities. Some locals have moved up here to stay with us.” Matthew smiled, “We just want to keep them safe from their nosey relatives.”

“Your cult is referred to as Night Killers. Was this cult not created to hunt and kill vampires of African and Latinx descent?”

Matthew looked away, “That was our original purpose, but we’ve changed.”

“So these aren’t your men?” Reid asked as he gestured the men in the still-shot, “You’re saying you believe the public is trying to tarnish your image?”

“My family and I live in a country of Christians. Any religion unlike their own is worrisome. We have African American people in our compound who have made safe and comfortable lives here. We have cult members who are Latinx, Asian— anything! You name ‘em, we got ‘em!”

Reid cringed, “Do you have enemies you can name?”

“There’s that pastor. Louis Micheals.” Matthew shook his finger at Prentiss, “You ought to talk to him. He’d tell you anything.”

“Listen.” Prentiss placed both hands on the table so she towered over Matthew, “These are serious accusations.”

“It’s not an accusation!” Matthew defended, “It’s the honest truth!”

“Matthew.” Reid called as he showed him another photo, “Even with the diversity you claim to have here, the very first sign Agent Prentiss and I came across alerted the fact that there’s a little shop North of here, owned by your cult, that sells vampire kits.”

Matthew sighed, “Oh goodness. We must take those down, eh? Those are from the old days, Agent. We’re done with that now.”

“You’d think you’d want that down as soon as views shift.” Prentiss spoke, “Wouldn’t you?”

“We have vampires in our compound,” Matthew nervously said, “So we’d never kill one.”

Reid squinted, “We’d like to meet them.”

Matthew stood, and Reid stood with him. Prentiss, who had not taken a seat, watched Reid collect the file before Matthew led them outside. They walked down a dirt path, and made their way into a narrow, long building, with a sign that said ‘Mess Hall’ over the door. A woman in a knee-length blue dress with a white apron looked up. Matthew gestured to her. When she smiled, her teeth looked pointed and sharp, and Reid immediately felt sick. 

“Karen here is a vampire. She’s 213 years old.” Matthew beckoned her over, “She came here just thirteen years ago, and she knows we no longer kill vampires.”

Reid frowned. He took note of her cross necklace. Based on the browned rust over the chain, it would suggest it was iron. It was thick, heavy, and looked as if someone had shaped it as best they could. He could tell it was old, and it had seen many days and nights. There was a chance it was passed down throughout generations, but there was no way she’d been able to build up a tolerance to something that should have been sinking through her skin. Karen smiled at Prentiss and collected her in a tight hug, and Reid noticed how she made sure the necklace pressed against her. A test. When she came towards Reid, he held his breath and took a step back, and raised his hand at the same time, as if to tell her to stop. 

“No thank you.” He gave an awkward smile, “Karen, do you mind if we talk to you alone?”

Karen and Matthew exchanged a happy smile before the younger-looking woman nodded. Matthew left the building, but Prentiss saw his figure by the door as Reid and Karen took a seat at one of the lunch tables. Karen smiled, and Reid took note of her sharp teeth. It looked as if they were filed. Reid swallowed his disgust and showed her the photo of the mask they’d enlarged and cleared.

“Karen, were you ever hunted by this cult?”

She smiled, “Once. So many years ago. When I heard that they had changed their views and become more welcoming, I just knew I had to come here.”

Prentiss sat down too, but she took a seat right beside her as opposed to Reid sitting across from her. Karen just gave Prentiss a very faux smile before she giggled.

“But this mask looks nothing like ours. We change them every once in a while, in case some townie tries to mimic us.”

“Tell us about when you were hunted.” Prentiss touched her hand, “It might be difficult, but it would help us.”

Karen hummed, “Well I was with some friends at the time. We were walking along the path near the old shop when a man came towards us and offered us a drink. We trusted him, so we went along. He was able to capture the two of them, but I ran away. I watched them hunt me for two days before I left Utah with a broken heart. When I came back, the cult had changed. I was nervous and on edge, but they welcomed me with open arms! I never felt more accepted.”

“I see.” Reid leaned forward, “Do you remember the names of your friends?”

“Sarah and Harold. Thomas. They were married.” She laughed, “Boy was I a third wheel.”

“Sarah and Harold Thomas.” Reid repeated before he racked his brain, “I remember reading about them when the council released a directory of all the lives lost due to huntings. The survivors gave testimonies, but Karen— I can’t say I remember seeing your name.”

“Surely you don’t remember everything.” Karen laughed, reaching out to touch him, but Reid pulled his bare hand away.

“Here’s the kicker,” Reid began, “I do remember everything.”

Prentiss could tell his tension was rising. Underneath the table, she extended her foot and pressed the toe of her shoe to his leg, as if to tell him to draw back. He took a breath and leaned back before he opened the file and showed her a photo of a crushed skull, recovered from the incident. Then, he showed her a wide shot of the uncleaned compactor, with many of the body parts of the victims scattered about.

“Goodness,” Karen said as she looked away.

“Do you drink human blood?” Prentiss asked, “I’ve heard some vampires can survive off of animal blood.”

“I drink animal blood. What sort of monster would I be if I were to drink the blood of humans?”

Reid sighed, “Every vampire needs human blood as a nutrient. If you deprive yourself of it for too long, the hunger you suddenly get can feel similar to withdrawal.”

Karen snickered, “You still believe that outdated belief? Trust me, sir, I’m a vampire. I’d know better than a human. I believe that if those dead vampires were drinkers of human blood, they deserved to die.”

…

Prentiss sensed the tension in Reid’s movements on the drive down the mountain. He clung to his bag and looked out the window, his leg bouncing up and down. He looked rather frustrated. She figured that since many of his friends were vampires, he may have felt angry at Karen and her beliefs. Once they were on the main road and headed towards town, Reid finally broke the silence that had steadily built between the two of them.

“She wasn’t a real vampire.”

“How could you tell?” Prentiss asked.

“Her necklace was iron. If she were a vampire, it would have been burning right through her skin.”

“Do you believe that they killed the vampires?”

“Yes.” Reid scoffed, “You know they did, Emily. And there’s no diversity in their cult.”

Prentiss hummed but said nothing more. She knew it was a sensitive subject for him. His best friend was a vampire, so it would make sense that he’d be tense about it. When the two of them arrived at the station, they were told JJ and Rossi had yet to return, but they had checked in to say they were going to interview a man who was with the reporter of the dismantled bodies in the compactor. After explaining the situation with ‘BB’ to Reid and Prentiss, Morgan phoned Garcia again. She picked up on the first ring.

“Bad news, my precious. Our friend Opal has rejected our request in meeting her. She says she's in a period of her life where she is only willing to meet with other vampires.”

Morgan closed his eyes for a moment, “Did you explain the situation to her?”

“Of course!” Garcia pouted, “She got very angry that we didn’t have any vampires in the BAU.”

“It doesn’t help that our director wears a tooth around her neck.” Reid snapped, his voice akin to venom.

Hotch looked to him for a moment before he turned his eyes to Prentiss, “What happened?”

“The cult leader, Matthew, said that he believes someone in town copied the design of their masks. Also, we met a woman who claimed to be a vampire. But Reid says her necklace was iron, which would burn her, so there’s no way she could have been.”

“They’re lying.” Reid gestured to the side as if pointing, “If we go there with a warrant, we can tear the place apart and find any incriminating evidence we need!”

As Reid’s voice raised, Micheal Bell walked into the room with a curious expression on his face. He looked between the four of them before he smiled in an almost nervous way.

“You folks alright?”

“Yes,” Hotch nodded, “This is Dr. Reid and Agent Prentiss. They’re with us.”

Prentiss shook his hand, but Reid did not. Micheal gave him a rather dirty look, but Reid did not return it. He put his hands on his hips and looked at the crime board Hotch and Morgan had put together.

“Any leads?” Bell asked.

“What do you know about the cult?” Reid questioned, “Can you tell us anything about them?”

Bell shrugged, “They’re good people. They come into town sometimes. Ain’t they got the same masks like the ones in the video?”

“They do.” Prentiss nodded, “They think someone copied their design. Dr. Reid suggests we get a warrant, in order to have legal access to their grounds.”

“I don’t think our judge would give it to you.” Bell shrugged, “He’s real adamant about us leaving those folks alone. They never caused any trouble for us, and they used to keep us safe a while back.”

“When?” Hotch asked.

“Back when them vampires used to come down here and scoop up our kids? They used to capture them and burn them up, so no others would come here.”

Reid scoffed, “When was the last report of a vampire killing a child?”

Bell hummed, “Fifty years ago, I’d say.”

“So because of something that happened fifty years ago, you don’t think your judge would want justice for these people?”

“People?” Bell frowned, “You mean vampires?

“What?” Reid said, and Hotch placed a hand on his wrist.

When the doctor stepped back, Bell laughed a little and used his index finger to scratch his nose.

“I got no clue why they wanted y’all here. Over some things that were probably gonna kill each other anyway.”

Everyone froze then. He turned to stare at the man, who blinked and looked surprised as if he hadn’t meant for the word to come out. Hotch placed himself between the two of them and placed a very firm hand on Bell’s shoulder.

“You should excuse yourself.” Hotch’s voice sounded tense, so Bell did as he’d been told.

With him gone, Morgan shook his head in a stressful manner. 

“We’ll never solve this case with someone like that in charge of things.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler because I'll be busy for a few. TW// NSFW content, mentions of blood. A little silly.

Hotch decided then, that they’d go to the hotel for the night. They’d arrived late anyway, and it was getting late. Morgan decided to bunk with Rossi, who was probably the only one who wouldn’t want to pull an answer out of him but would listen if he wanted to talk. JJ and Prentiss took a room together, and that left Hotch and Reid. The hotel room provided to them had two beds, separated by a small bedside table with a lamp between them. On the nightstand, there was a bible, and Reid placed it in the drawer.

“We all wanted to punch Bell in his throat, right?” Reid asked.

Hotch, who was pulling a shirt over his head, nodded, “Of course. I’m just worried about Morgan. This has to be hard for him.”

“It has to be. I’ll text Ethan and have him spread the news about this godforsaken place.” Reid sat down, “I’ll also try to fly up the mountain to see if I can catch anything suspicious.”

“Are you strong enough?”

Reid shrugged, “I should be.”

Hotch paused, “Blood restores your strength, right?”

“In a way.” Reid looked around in his bag for a hair tie, “I have cow blood though, so I should be fine.”

When he lifted his eyes, Hotch was standing before him, “But human blood helps you?”

“Sure.” Reid nodded, “You could say that.”

Hotch kneeled down, and placed nervous hands on Reid’s legs, “Have you ever drank directly from a human?”

Reid couldn’t speak, so he only nodded.

“But you’ve never killed one for food?”

“N-No.”

“Do you think,” Hotch whispered, “You’d ever do it again?”

Reid stared. His eyes flickered over Hotch’s expression. With a gasp, he lunged forward and pressed his lips to those of the man before him. Hotch stood without letting go and pushed Reid down onto the bed. He grabbed Reid’s hands that had grabbed at his shirt and slammed them down against the bed. He placed his knees on either side of his subordinate, who writhed until he was able to grab Hotch’s shirt.

Hotch broke the kiss, “Open your mouth. Show me your teeth.”

Reid, panting, did as he was told. Hotch kissed his cheek before he pressed his index finger to one of Reid’s fangs. Reid jerked his head away from Hotch, who grabbed his face with his cut finger. He pushed his index finger in between Reid’s lips and stared at him.

“Suck,” Hotch commanded, and Reid’s eyes went wide.

He would never have expected Hotch to get off on this sort of thing, but his superior currently looked a hot mess. Reid did as he was told, and Hotch groaned. He grabbed Reid’s jaw roughly, with his finger still in his mouth, fingers, and thumb pressing his lips into a pucker. Hotch reached down and took himself from his pants, while Reid held his wrist tightly, trying to get more of his blood without hurting the other. When Hotch began jerking himself off, Reid’s eyes flickered down before he spread his legs wider so Hotch would finish on the comforter as opposed to on Reid’s pants. When Hotch finished, he released a guttural moan and pressed his forehead to Reid’s shoulder. Then, he pulled his finger from Reid’s mouth and pushed the doctor’s brown hair away from his sweaty forehead.

“Oh my God.”

“Are you okay?” Hotch asked.

“Uh-huh.”

“Do you want to cum?” Hotch reached for Reid’s belt.

“No.” Reid grabbed his wrists firmly, “I need to access what just happened.”

“Did I read the situation wrong?” Hotch began to back away.

“No, no!” Reid sat up quickly to stop him, “I’m just surprised. Are you O negative?”

“I am.” Hotch laughed, “Is that your only question?”

“Do you have a biting kink?” Reid whispered.

“I do. It’s not a secret. I like when people I’m attracted to bite me.”

“ _ Really _ ?” Reid gasped, “Do you like when blood is drawn?”

“Mhm. I like when my blood is drawn, but I also like to make my partner bleed too. Consensual, of course.” Hotch paused, “If this happens again, you don’t have to make me bleed. And you don’t have to either.”

Reid took a breath, “I think I’d like to take a walk to clear my head. It was nice, Hotch, don’t get me wrong, but we should discuss some things before that happens again.”

“Right.”

“You should also put yourself away.” Reid laughed and pointed.

Much to his surprise, Hotch blushed heavily and put himself away. Reid smiled, then leaned forward and kissed Hotch’s cheek. Reid stood, and Hotch did too, backing away. Reid took the comforter off the bed and folded it up.

“I’ll ask the front desk for another.” Reid blushed at the thought of it, “Then I’ll go on that short walk.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw// one of the cult members uses a slur, but i censored it.

Reid returned to his and Hotch’s room with a new comforter after the woman at the front desk took his old one and placed it in the laundry room. He scaled the fire escape after passing a still-embarrassed Hotchner, and with his hoodie shielding his face and frame, he leaped from the escape and took off. It had been a while since Reid had flown in the countryside, and since his adrenaline was already heightened, this was something both foreign and familiar. In the blanket of the night, he arrived at the compound and took his perch on one of the high trees. He could see the compound easily through the thick trees. He saw Matthew and another man dressed like him, carrying heavy chains around their shoulders. It seemed Reid had arrived in the middle of their conversation. 

“You’re absolutely certain?” The other man asked, his head turning to Matthew.

“Of course. Those officers are going to come back with a warrant. We need to get rid of all things that could be incriminating.”

Reid watched as they threw the chains onto the back of the truck. There were various other things too. Iron traps, shackles, knives, rods— it made Reid sick to his stomach. He wrapped his arms and legs around the branch as he inched closer, ready to fly away if he had to. The man opposite Matthew shook his head as he took a small iron necklace from his pocket to toss on the back of the truck.

“I don’t get why they’re causing such a fuss over these vampires.” He grumbled, “Ten years ago we woulda been heroes! They’d be praising us! ‘Specially with the death of these c—ns.”

Reid scowled, and his nails made the bark splinter. Some of it fluttered to the ground, and he scoffed before he nearly turned to take off. He stopped, however, when he saw another glistening of reddened eyes in the trees. The hands grabbed at him before he could prevent it, and he and the aggressor were sent barreling into the sky. Reid tried to fly higher, through the thickened fauna of the trees, towards the moon, in order to get an outline of his attacker’s face, at the very least. When he achieved this, he was shocked to find a wide pair of sunken brown eyes boring holes into his skull. The two of them stopped, midair, their limbs moving as if they were tangled together.

“Opal?” Reid gasped, “What are you—”

“A woman messaged me and asked if two agents could come to visit me in New York. When I said no, I received word that they may have been coming to my home.”

Reid’s eyes darted around. The cult was kilometers below them.

“Why are you here?” He whispered as if someone else could hear him.

“I had to get more coverage of this awful place. I’m spreading the word gradually.” She shook her head, “Did you hear them?”

“I’m sorry.”

The two of them separated. Opal was an interesting person. She was the most interesting person Reid knew. She wore her dreads in a large bun, while a headscarf of red and green lay sculpted across her head, covering her forehead a bit while tied in a knot around the back. Her earrings were in the shape of snakes, both of them coiled differently. Her outfit was different from Reid’s all-black-late-night-escapade attire of all black. She wore a heavy green turtle neck with a pair of flowing brown pants. She went barefoot, as she always had, ever since Reid had known her, he’d only seen her wear sandals three times. She was never on the ground after all, always hovering, which meant she kept her energy leveled.

“I won’t talk to your friends.” Opal’s voice was like stone, cold and bitter on some late winter night, “I won’t allow them to know my face.”

Reid nodded.

“Do what you can to infiltrate this place.” Opal looked down, “I’ll tell you something else too. They aren’t just killing vampires like me. They’re killing ones like you too.”

“There’s no evidence of—”

“Listen to me.” She got closer, “I’m gonna say this once.”

Another nod.

“They prefer the white meat, Drac.” That’s what Opal called everyone, “They think it’s cleaner. When the kills happen, they go back, usually, for the skulls. They carve ‘em out and use ‘em as bowls.”

Opal drew her hands near and made Reid close his eyes. Opal never liked anyone to know where she had gone or been. Reid doubted she would even return to her home now that Garcia had found her. After five counts Reid opened his eyes. He felt weak, so he flew as quickly as he could back to the hotel. He couldn’t bring himself to go to Hotch for comfort, so he knocked quickly on the door to Morgan and Rossi’s room. When it came open, Morgan stood there, rubbing his eyes and grumbling about something incoherent. Reid quickly hugged Morgan, and the older agent hugged him back immediately. Sometimes, the two of them did not need words. Morgan was Reid’s best friend. He was like a brother to him, in some aspects. So the logical thing to do when one’s best friend came to them, obviously shaken, would be to provide comfort.

“Reid?”

“I need to tell you something, Morgan.”

Morgan took his hand and led him over to the couch. He made sure to be quiet since Rossi was sleeping. He struggled to keep his tired eyes open as he continued holding Reid’s hand.

“What’s wrong?”

Reid searched for his words but found nothing. He moved his thumb over Morgan’s hand, then squeezed his eyes shut and showed his fangs. Morgan tensed, and slowly pulled his hand away and touched his hand to his own chest. He wasn’t scared, just very shocked. Morgan looked back at Rossi before his head whipped back to his best friend.

“Oh my  _ God,  _ Reid. W-Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want anyone to know.” Reid reached for Morgan’s hand as he retracted his fangs, “Hotch just found out. You and Hotch know, and that’s it.”

“Reid.”

“I flew to the cult grounds.” Reid squeezed Morgan’s hand, “I saw them getting rid of the iron weapons they had. I-I met up with Opal too.”

“The woman Hotch and I were meant to interview?”

Reid nodded, “She told me that the cult has also been eating vampires they capture. She told me that she has been trying to spread the word about it.”

Morgan took Reid’s face in his hands, “I’m glad you’re comfortable with telling me, but if you don’t want the others to know, Opal should come and talk to us. Give us this new information.”

“I mean, I’ll try,” Reid said, and Morgan nodded before he drew his hands slowly away.

“I’m real glad you told me, kid. I’ll keep you safe, alright?”

“I’ll keep you safe too.”

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little rushed because i wanna get to the cliff hanger!

A softened morning approached with the utmost inexactness, with one portion of the sky a dull grey while the other was a deep, intense vermillion. Reid woke up in Morgan’s arms, the two of them on the couch, practically lain across one another. Rossi had seen them, but it found it not strange nor denotative. It was a common occurrence to see the two wrapped up with one another, so Hotch did not bat an eye when Rossi told him that Reid had come to his room the night prior. Reid rode with Morgan to the station, but as soon as they stepped out of the car, Reid paled. In front of the old precinct was a small child, dressed in what Morgan could only describe as ‘old lady clothes’. Her brown hair was tied up in a tight bun, and she stood near the door with a comically large purse thrown across one of her boney shoulders. Reid approached her with a frown.

“Meredith, what are you doing here?”

“I heard about the murders.” This girl christened Meredith, did not look to the agent, “I came to help. I know of the Night Killers. I had a run-in with a certain Andrew Hammer.”

Reid pinched the bridge of his nose, “Does Cecilia know you’re here?”

“I’m older than you, Spencer.” Her voice was very pointed, “Cecilia is a cover. I don’t need to ask her permission. Now do you want my help or not?”

“Sure.” Reid rolled his eyes and gestured to Morgan, “This is Agent Morgan. He knows, but the others don’t.”

Meredith’s eyes widened, “Still a secret? Wow. Well, let’s go inside. It’s nippy out here.”

Reid led a very confused Morgan inside along with Meredith. The eyes of the local officers and other agents turned towards the trio in confusion. Meredith walked with her head held high, and Reid led her to the room that had been provided to them. Meredith had been turned when she was five, and she was very short, so Reid had to help her into the chair. As he backed away, Rossi gestured and looked to Reid.

“Who—”

“My name is Meredith.” She spoke up, “Although I don’t look it, I’m very old. Older than all of you.”

Reid sighed, “Just tell us about Andrew.”

“Oh, yes! That cult. I heard about it on the news, and once I knew Spencer was working on it, I knew I had to come down here and tell my story.” Meredith pulled her cardigan closed and set her purse at her side.

“Wait.” Prentiss held up her hands, “You’re a vampire?”

“Yep! I got turned when was a kid.” Meredith explained, “So I’m stuck like this.”

“Alright. You can give your statement.” Hotch sat down.

“I came to Utah years ago.” Meredith continued, “I was approached by Andrew, who thought I was a lost child. I usually use my appearance to rob people, I did it in my youth when I hadn’t any friends. I let him take me up to the cult, where he offered me blood. I was tricked into believing it was a compound of vampires, so I partook.”

Reid bit his tongue. He knew Meredith was smart and strong, but it was dangerous for her to believe she was invincible.

“I woke up in this shack. It’s where I learned that iron burns.” She lifted her sleeves and showed off the marks, “Burns from iron are the only ones that our bodies don’t heal. I earned the trust of a young man and got the key and upper-hand. I killed at least 50 people in my anger. Before I left, Andrew told me that he’d kill more of my kind. He said he’d never let another one of us get away.”

When she began to cry, she reached solely for Reid, who hugged her before pulling away. She wiped her eyes and continued.

“I should have killed them all when I had the chance.” She sighed heavily, “But there’s something else. The sheriff is always involved. Always. They grab a few fake Elders who believe it’s God’s plan for them to go to jail for the real people who committed the crime. The sheriff always allows for it to happen!”

Just as she said this, Bell walked in with an awkward smile on his face. He looked to Meredith, who easily put on an innocent look. She had perfected it. Reid paled and walked over, and after a subtle nod from the other vampire, he lifted her. Meredith hid her face in Reid’s shoulder as she tried to feign the actions of a shy child.

“Dr. Reid,” Bell smiled, “Is this your daughter?”

“Yes.” Reid patted her back, “We had to fly her in because of some home emergencies. Plus, if we’re lucky, she and I can do some exploring around town. After the case, of course.”

Bell looked around at the agents. He turned to JJ and put his hands on his hips, fingers brushing against his gun. It was an action Hotch and Morgan caught, so they readily prepared themselves to grab their own guns if push came to shove. Prentiss saw this from the corner of her eye, so she did the same.

“I heard you folks want a warrant to go up to the cult.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folder envelope, “Got one right here for you. I’ll lend you a few officers to help out.”

JJ walked forward and touched Morgan’s arm, “The others will go. Agent Morgan and I—”

  
“Will be joining them.” Morgan interrupted, his voice venomous, “We’ll all be going up there.”

Bell touched the nape of his neck, “Sure. We got a daycare service if you want someone to look after your kid, Dr. Reid.”

“Her name’s Iya,” Reid lied, not wanting to give away her real name, just in case, “She’s a bit shy, but she should adjust easily.”

…

Prentiss drove JJ, Rossi, Reid, and Morgan up to the cult while Hotch and Bell drove with the local officers. When they reached the grounds, the fence was opened by two of the members. The black SUVs looked foreign to the members, who moved out of the way quickly. Reid went right for the shed, which he demanded to be unlocked. He walked inside and looked around at the chains that hung from the ceiling. The elder that followed him, Douglas, said that they were used for hoisting heavy things into truck beds and such, but Reid failed to see any type of pulley system anywhere in this supposed tool shed. Hotch was close behind. He reached out to touch the wall and was surprised to find it was constructed entirely of iron. Reid turned on his flashlight and looked around at the various large stains on the floor.

For now, they could prove nothing, and Reid nearly turned and exited, but he heard a long, wrenching scream that shook him to his core. Hotch frowned and pulled out his gun immediately. Reid gestured to the door on the floor. Hotch used his gun to point from Douglas to the door.

“Open it.”

The young man pulled an obviously faux, scared expression before he opened the door. Inside the underground room were two people, stripped of their clothing and bound to one another. Reid felt sick to his stomach, and he climbed down the rusted ladder and worked on untying the two, while Hotch hollered for Morgan and the others. Hotch looked at Reid when he climbed back up the ladder with the two women. If this place was made mostly of iron, had the ladder been too? Morgan, who wore an expression of dry hatred, removed his jacket and handed it to the naked captured woman, while Hotch released his to the other. Reid paled and looked at the two of them before he turned to Douglas with sharp red eyes.

“Who’s responsible for this?” He demanded.

JJ came in quickly, and Reid turned away. Douglas remained silent and was cuffed by Prentiss, who was rough with him. Reid and JJ led the two women over to one of the SUVs. Reid held the door open for a moment, and the three of them shared a knowing look.

“Do you have burns?” He asked.

“Yes.” One of them answered, her voice raspy, “We are weak. We haven’t eaten.”

Reid nodded, “I’ll get you some.”

“Thank you.” The other said, crossing her legs, “Maybe some clothes too? It’s so cold.”

Reid nodded quickly. All in all, the team found six missing vampires on the cult grounds, as well as the remains of 16. Morgan had not said a word, but he had been the one to throw Edwin to the ground. The elder had cursed and thrown various slurs, while the others look on in a scared surprise. Just as they were preparing the leave, only after having the victims in various secured vehicles, Reid paused. He stood, and held his hand against the car door.

“Reid?” Hotch asked, hands on the wheel.

“Meredith said that they use fake elders. An officer didn’t alert us to the murders, but with JJ’s call, they knew we were coming. They had time to appoint fake elders.”

“Do you think they’re here?” Hotch questioned, getting out of the car, which alerted JJ and Morgan.

Reid paused, “No. It wouldn’t make sense for the two elders to be here. It wouldn’t make sense for them to remain here when they’re in danger.”

“What are you getting at?” Hotch urged.

“The sheriff is always involved,” he recited, “Any elder in this community doesn’t have to be elderly, just powerful and wise. Who was driving the van with the victims?”

“Bell,” Hotch answered before he cursed.

Reid frowned. He and Hotch got into the car before they barrelled through the gates and towards the dirt road that led to town. They caught sight of the blue van that hadn’t gotten far. Reid knew they could run him off the road, but he didn’t want to injure the already weakened vampires. They had no strength to fight because they were injured and malnourished. What choice did he have but to stop it himself?

“Hotch,” Reid whispered, and his superior looked to him.

“Reid?”

“I have an idea. I need you to back me up,” Reid unbuckled his seat belt and rolled down the window, “They’re close. They’ll see me.”

“You don’t have to, Reid.”

“I do.” Reid sighed, “And it’s alright. Will you help me explain?”

“Yes.”

Reid nodded. He slipped out of the window and took off into the sky. JJ nearly ran off the road when he did so, scaring Prentiss and Rossi, who grabbed the handles above their heads and shouted. Morgan, who had taken to driving with the first two victims, looked surprised, but he held his composure. Reid flew quickly towards the van, and with his considerable strength, he punched through the passenger side window, his eyes red and angry, scaring Bell, who cursed and tried to drive faster. Reid bared his teeth and flew into the car. The van swerved from side to side before Reid elbowed Bell in the face, knocking him unconscious.

Reid pulled him from the seat as quickly as he could, throwing his body into the passenger seat rather awkwardly, considering the tightness of the front of the car. The vampires in the back looked at him weakly. Reid paused, then scowled, and got into the driver’s seat. He drove into town and messily parked the van in front of the station. He opened the doors, and thanks to the word that reached them, a few locals had come with thrifted clothes. Most of the vampires got long shirts and dresses to cover as much as they could.

By the time the rest of the team arrived, Reid had disappeared. JJ was the first to speak on what she’d seen.

“So we all saw Spence fly right?!” She sounded hysteric, “When did he get turned?”

Rossi sighed, “I don’t think that’s the worst of our problems. Where’s Reid? We have a van of starved vampires and a town full of blood bags who deserve to be eaten.”

“We don’t drink human blood.” One of the vampires approached them, holding his arms around his thin frame, “We asked your agent to bring us food. He’s quick, a good hunter, so he should return soon. We want to thank you for saving us.”

“Of course.” Morgan nodded, “I’m sorry those bigots attacked you.”

“We won’t let it happen again.” The vampire replied, eyes turning red, “We don’t drink from live humans.”

Morgan just nodded. Hotch pretended he did not hear. After half an hour, and after JJ placed Bell into FBI custody, Reid returned. His eyes were red and his breath was ragged. His skin was pale, nearly blue, and he looked tired and sweaty. With one hand he dragged the body of a large male deer, while the other held a moose. The six vampires approached the dead animals. Reid walked right past the agents and walked into the station, where he got Meredith from one of the secretaries since he’d opted against the ‘daycare service’ for fear that it had something to do with the cult. Meredith was no surprised to see Reid the way he was, his forearms covered in blood. Meredith touched his arm for a moment before she flew off, though it looked like her large purse might drag her down.

“Spencer?” Morgan walked up to his friend, who he barely recognized.

Reid looked to him. His eyes turned their usual soft brown, his fangs retracted, and he collapsed in Morgan’s arms, falling unconscious. Morgan placed him on his back and checked his breathing. Luckily he was breathing fine, but Morgan took sudden note of his hands. The small scuffs on his face. The torn fabric across his left side. What sort of fight had whatever animal Reid fought with put up?

“Burns?” Morgan asked, showing Hotch Reid’s hands.

“The ladder.” Hotch sighed, “With his adrenaline running, he must not have even registered the pain.”

“He pushed himself.” One of the vampires said, pulling back from the moose with a heavy breath, “He might be sick.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're nearing close to the end!

The drive to West Valley would take a little over an hour. Thankfully Reid was breathing, just unconscious. Hotch had been the one to lift him up and take him to one of the SUVs. There was no way in Hell he would trust this town. While JJ, Prentiss, and Rossi stayed behind, Morgan and Hotch agreed to drive Reid down. West Valley was the only place in their general area that even had a medical staff that could treat a vampire. Hotch had also been the one to carry Reid in through the doors of the E.R, where he was placed onto a bed and whisked him away. Hotch went to follow, but both Morgan and a doctor stopped him. It took a grueling hour of waiting before a doctor approached the agents. Morgan stood, and then Hotch.

“For Doctor Spencer Reid?”

“Yes.” Hotch nodded.

“Ah,” the doctor sighed, “It seems Dr. Reid was badly injured by the animal he was hunting. Luckily there was no serious damage. He was also severely dehydrated, as well as overexerted.”

“That’s what that other vampire said.” Morgan commented, “That he might be worn out.”

“Have you given him anything?” Hotch asked.

“He requested a blood substitute we were able to provide.” The doctor looked at her chart, “Dr. Reid doesn’t have any serious injuries. Just a few scratches. He should be fine with some rest and a bit more fuel in his system.”

“Can we see him?” Morgan asked, and Hotch frowned.

“Of course. Right this way.”

The doctor led them through the doors of the waiting room and to Reid’s small room in the E.R. It was designated especially for vampires, considering some vampires admitted were often feral, so having them around human blood wasn’t a good idea. Reid lay in the bed with a small pouch in his hand. From the pouch came a small clear straw that sat between his lips, stained slightly by the liquid inside. He looked up from his lap when Hotch and Morgan walked in, then pulled the pouch from his lips and nodded to the doctor.

Morgan was the first to hug him, “You scared me, kid. I thought we lost you.”

“Holy water is the only thing that can kill a vampire. This is a scratch for me.”

Hotch walked to his opposite side, “I’m glad you’re alright.”

“Thank you.” Reid said sincerely, “Thanks for carrying me.”

  
  


“Anytime.” Hotch nearly touched his face but covered it up by placing a hand on his shoulder.

The rest of their time in Utah was spent with Reid gaining strength. It only took four days before he was rehydrated and well enough to fly. On the plane, Hotch sat with him, and the two of them spoke to one another quietly. Hotch fell asleep before Reid, so the doctor stood and walked over to Morgan, who paused his music and removed his headphones. Although the plane ride was only about four hours, Hotch was tired from the stressful case and worrying about Reid. 

“So? What’s the deal with you and Hotch?”

“What?” Reid leaned back, surprised at the question.

“You and Hotch.” Morgan repeated, “I’ve been watching him. Watching you. He didn’t sleep at all while you were in the hospital. He didn’t want to eat and Rossi had to force him away while you were sleeping to get water in his system.”

“Really?” Reid fought a smile.

“And that.” Morgan pointed, “You gushing over Hotch worrying about you is a tell. So, genius, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know genius,” Reid teased, “You tell me.”

“Are you sleeping together?”

“God, no.”

“So you’re just in this silly little ‘I have a crush on you phase?”

“I don’t know.” Reid shrugged, “I mean—”

Reid stopped. He stood up and beckoned Morgan, who stood as well and followed. The two of them walked to the back of the jet nearest the kitchenette. Reid lifted himself up and sat on the counter, his legs stretched as he played with the folds on his pants. Morgan placed a hand beside him and leaned forward, casually trying to sneak a look at his friend’s face. To any outsider, it might have looked flirtatious, but to the two of them, it was normal. Nothing was strange about it. Morgan’s love language was touch, as was Reid’s, to a lesser degree. Reid only touched people he loved, romantic or platonic, and Morgan knew Reid loved him because he didn’t let anyone else put sunscreen on his back on those rare times he agreed to go to the beach.

“I like him, but you know that. And I-I think he likes me too.”

“That man is in love, Spencer. You should know that.”

“I don’t like to date humans. They always die before I do. And it hurts, to watch someone you love waste away.”

“But you’d be with him?”

“Yes.” Reid whispered, “I’d be with him forever if it were possible.”

“But you don’t want to be with him unless you can?”

Reid nodded, “But that’s impossible.”

Morgan sighed, then placed both hands on either side of Reid. He leaned close, so he could whisper.

“Aren’t you able to make it possible?”

“What?” Reid frowned, “You’re not suggesting that I turn him, are you?”

“Why not?”

“I couldn’t do that.” Reid cringed, “Unless he asked me to. Unless he was absolutely sure, but even then, would he want to spend forever in the form he has now?”

“Spend forever as an old man, you mean?”

“He’s not old.” Reid swatted at Morgan’s arm so he’d move, “I don’t know, Morgan.”

“At least tell him how you feel. It might end up being a good thing.” Morgan shrugged, and hit his leg playfully, “I mean, he loves you, you love him—”

“Morgan,” Reid scolded, “I don’t know that yet.”

“OK, well if you don’t think about turning him, at least think about telling him you like him. We all already know how he feels about you. Plus, it wouldn’t be the first time someone on this team got all hot and bothered about their superior.”

“Huh?”

“You’re kidding, right?” Morgan laughed, “Rossi and Strauss?”

“No!” Reid gasped, “Liar!”

“Who’s lying about what?” JJ asked as she walked into the space.

She reached past Reid and took a bag of chips off the counter. She popped it open, and Reid looked at her with wide eyes.

“Did you know that Rossi and Strauss were a thing?”

  
  


“Who didn’t know? He took her to Hyatt like every weekend.”

“Which one?” Reid asked.

“They switched it up every time.” Morgan hissed, and Reid feigned a look of disgust.


End file.
